To protect his sheep from wolfs
by Delione
Summary: Another sequel of "A grey hair" and "Big and small circles"! This time its about Sasukes way to pretect his little sheep Sakura from doing body checks on the male jounins...aka wolfs.


**_A/U Hi every one_**

**_A/U Hi every one! A friend of mine asked me to make another sequel of "A grey hair" and "Big and small circles". I actually just planned to make one sequel but well its fun to write about Sasuke, Sakura and Shins life at the Uchiha house. _**

**_Hope you will like this sequel! Thanx for everyone who read my earlier stories! _**

**_I do not own Naruto! Only Little Shin ___**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**To protect his sheep from wolfs**

"Sasuke"

"…"

"Sasuke-kun"

Uchiha Sasuke was reading a ninja scroll not even bother to answer his wife's calls.

"Sasuke, I will be home a bit late tomorrow"

Now, that catches his attention

"Why?"

Uchiha Sasuke stopped to read the ninja scroll he did for some seconds ago and looked at his wife direction seeing her guiding their son to do the homework.

"Well, you see tomorrow will be the day for the body check for the jounins, I will be taking the part to help since Ino are sent to check on chunins"

Bodies check?! Yes that's right his wife was a medicine ninja and when she mean she will be taking a part of it… she mean she will be the one to check on them…

"Why can't Hinata or Shizune do it instead?"

Yeah right! Why can't they do it?!

"They will be taking care other part beside, I m Tsunade-samas appearance so it will be faster to be done with the job…Shin-chan you cant add in that one for the other sign!"

"Hn"

Like he care what they do he don't like that idea his wife on charge of that part of work.

"Ka-chan, what is a body check?"

Now it was their 4 ½ year old son Uchiha Shins turn to ask a question of the conversation. He looked up at the mother beside him.

"Hm… well ka-chan will check their blood pressure…"

Yeah, that means she will touch their other mans arm...

"…ka-chan will listen to their heart beats…"

She will listen to other mans heart beats…

"…I will check if their back, arms and legs are hurt…"

_That means she will touch a half naked mans back, legs and arms…_

"…and ka-chan will give them an injection to make them strong"

Yeah and those idiots will make many excuse to let her touch them!

It's not from guessing before they got married Sakura did body checks on him and other ninjas too.

He can still remember the perverted ninjas that entered and exited the room blushing and happy from letting her do the body check. Sakura is the fifth Hokages appearance she learned the medicine jutsu, the super strength and… the beauty.

These men are jounins, strong ninjas but when they are waiting to be checked by his wife…

They will turn from jounins to _hungry wolfs…_

And his wife will turn out to be _the sheep_

He is the mother of his child and is a married woman but…

She is still a beauty in any mans eyes…

She doesn't look like a house wife…

People who don't know who she is always thought she was the elder sister of Shin. She looked like at the age of the early 20...

but in reality she was 27 soon to be 28….

_This is bad…_

His innocent, naïve, kind little sheep will be eaten up by the hungry wolfs tomorrow…

_This is bad… _

The images of her doing a body check on a wolf…

_It's not good…_

She will be kind to help but they will make excuse for letting her touch them!

He was shaking from the thoughts…

_From all the possibly excuse they can make…._

Sasuke stood up from his chair leaving the scroll he just read on the table.

"To-chan where are you going?" asked his son who was just done with the homework.

"That's right. Where are you going Sasuke-kun? It's already 9pm…"

Looked back in Sasukes eyes… standing there in the room was two innocent, naïve kids…

His wife was like a kid even thought she was a strong, scary ninja at the battle field…

"Hn, I must go ask Do-"

That's right no swearing in front of his son

"-Naruto something… I will be back later"

With that he left the Uchiha house, leaving the wife and child.

"To-chan needs a body check? His face was a bit red" Shin asked and tugged on Sakuras dress while she was still staring at the spot where Sasuke just stood.

"Hm…maybe… Let's go and prepare for bed Shin-chan!"

* * *

Next day at the hospital, Sakura have been waiting for the jounins but there were only females and not a single male jounins have entered her room.

This is weird…

Is all the Konoha male jounins dead?

She sent away the other nurse to check if the male jounins was lost. Now she was bored… all the females have been done with body check a long time ago…

So where are the others?

Just then the other nurse rushed in.

"Sa-Sakura-san! The, the jounins…"

"What about them? Something happened?"

"They all went to Ino-san and Shizune-san this morning before the chunins for the body check… all the male jounin are done with the body check…"

"What? Why? Aren't they supposed to come here?"

"From Shizune-san they said they don't want to be touched by… Sakura-san you…" the nurse said afraid of what Sakura will do next.

"Huh?! What?! How dare they say that?!"

She hit the table with her left hand which caused it to split in to many pieces...

Thats right, Uchiha Sakura was mad...

* * *

"Didn't you say you will be home later?"

Uchiha Sasuke entered the kitchen and saw his wife, who was in a mad mood cocking tonight's dinner.

"Hmpf, never am I going to be the one to take part of body check! Since the male jounins didn't show up today Tsunade-sama ordered me to take care of the children body check from now on. I don't understand these male jounins! Did you know what they said?! They said they don't want to be touched by me and…"

While Sakura was still talking about the rudeness, Sasuke sipped some tea from his cup and a smirk was place on his face.

Now his little sheep will be safe from the wolfs in Konoha from his action yesterday night…

That's the way of Uchiha Sasuke to protect a sheep from hungry wolfs

_**The end**_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this story! **

**And om sorry for my gramma and spelling misstakes. :)**

**Thanx for reading / Delione**


End file.
